Soulmate
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Maya's in a slump and Riley tries to cheer her up. When an unexpected subway accident happens on their way to school one morning they find themselves at John Adams High. Crazier things begin to happen when they meet young Cory and Shawn and sparks start to fly between two certain someones . . . .(time travel fic) (Young Shawn/Maya)
1. Chapter 1 Arrival at John Adams

**Chapter 1**

"Another boring day with no excitement" Maya Hart thought annoyed as she walked into the Matthew's apartment ready to pick up her best friend Riley for school.

She didn't why but she's been in a slump for the past week.

Just the same things every single day.

Nothing new.

No excitement.

"I'm ready Riley. Let's go" Maya said with a fake happy look on her face as she called out to her best friend saying that she was ready to go.

Riley ran to where Maya was standing by the front door and put her arm around her best friend.

"Let's go!" Riley said with a cheery smile.

Maya smiled back at Riley and then headed out to the subway.

* * *

"Why do you look upset Maya?" Riley asked the disheartened blonde who was just staring at her feet the whole subway ride and not talking to Riley.

"It's nothing Riley" Maya said reassuringly to Riley hoping she wouldn't ask into further details.

"There's something wrong just tell me" Riley said comfortingly.

"Okay. I don't know why but I feel like I'm in a slump. Like everything's the same thing every day. Same time we go to school, the morning routine etc. There's no excitement. I want some fun. Or at least something unexpected to happen. Like something really cool" Maya said explaining how weird she was feeling at the moment.

Riley looked at her best friend thoughtfully and put her hand on her back and patted her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry you feel like this Maya. I wish I could do something to make you feel better" Riley said feeling upset that she couldn't help Maya out of her slump.

Maya looked up at Riley with a grateful look in her eyes.

"Thanks Riley. I know your just trying to help. You'd help if you could"

"Your welcome" Riley said sweetly and gave a side hug to Maya.

The subway suddenly skidded to a stop and the girls couldn't keep their balance.

"Maya what's going on?" Riley asked scared.

"I don't know" Maya said unsure but a bit worried herself.

All the passengers fell to the floor and the whole subway went dark.

* * *

Maya and Riley woke up from the hard cement in a place they've been to.

"Ow Maya where are we?" Riley asked rubbing her head and stood up after the weird stuff that happened on the subway.

Maya didn't say anything.

"Maya where are we?" Riley asked again scared of why Maya wasn't replying.

"John Adams High" Maya said in a monotone voice not looking at Riley and kept looking straight ahead.

Riley turned to where Maya was looking at and saw it.

The front of John Adams High.

* * *

 **Happy June everyone! Guys on Wednesday I had my 8th grade Luncheon and It was amazing! I had the time of my life! We ate awesome food it was so good and we danced it was amazing and so fun! I so wish I could go back though. I hope you guys liked the first part! Schools out for me in 2 weeks! It's so far though ugh. And I took my math placement test yesterday and I felt like I did pretty good. So I hope I get a good score. And now all my stories are back and I'll continue updating.**

 **XOXO**

 **~jhansikirani17025**


	2. Chapter 2 Budding Friendship

**Sorry guys for not updating in a month it was cause I had MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK so I got really stuck but I was finally able to do this chapter so I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

(Riley and Maya inside John Adams High)

Riley was looking around trying to take all of this in while Maya was finding this really cool.

"I've seen this school in pictures. This is Mom and Dad's and Uncle Shawn's middle school and high school" Riley said now recognizing where she'd seen this before.

"Wow it looks so different from home" Maya said in awe at how different John Adams looked from John Quincy Adams.

"Yeah. But the most important thing to know while we're here is try to blend in. We can't draw any attention to ourselves" Riley said strictly.

"Yeah your right Riles. We can do this" Maya said in a cool and relaxed tone. She could handle being cool in any type of situation.

She knew how to handle it the 'Maya way.'

Just then Cory and Shawn walked past them talking.

Riley nudged Maya quickly to get her to look at what she was so surprised at.

"What is it Riley?" Maya asked confused as to what was Riley looking at that made her so surprised.

"Look over there" Riley told Maya not taking her eyes off what she was looking at.

Maya turned to where Riley was looking and her jaw dropped.

"That's Dad and Uncle Shawn as kids" Riley said surprised.

"Wow. Shawn looks HOT!" Maya said intrigued.

"Ew! Don't call Uncle Shawn hot. He's my Uncle in the next 21 years and your Dad" Riley said disapprovingly.

That was weird for Maya to call Shawn hot.

Riley and Maya watched them enter a classroom once the bell rang.

"Let's follow them in so we don't we get caught being out in the halls after the bell" Riley told Maya.

"Okay" Maya said understanding and she followed Riley inside the classroom Cory and Shawn went into.

They entered and Mr. Turner's back was still turned so they slipped into two empty seats that they found.

Maya slipped into the back seat in the back row next to Shawn and Riley sat in the empty seat that was next to Cory.

Mr. Turner turned around and immediately was taken off by the two new faces in the 2nd to back row and the back row.

"So before we start learning about the X-MEN I see we have two new faces joining us. Blonde next to Hunter, What's your name?" Mr. Turner asked referring to Maya.

"Hart. Maya Hart" Maya answered coolly to Mr. Turner.

"Okay Hart, Is this your first day here?" Mr. Turner asked.

Maya didn't know how to answer him and Riley sensed it and helped her out.

"Yes Sir. It's her first day here" Riley answered for Maya.

"Curly brown next to Matthews, What's your name?" Mr. Turner asked shifting over to Riley.

"Riley. Riley Matthews" Riley answered.

"Two Matthews. This'll be a fun year" Mr. Turner said sarcastically.

Mr. Turner turned back to the board to write the synopsis of the X-MEN and that was when Shawn started to talk to Maya.

Shawn nudged Maya and Maya turned to look at him.

"Hey newbie you've got flair. I like that" Shawn said becoming intrigued by Maya.

"Thanks" Maya answered.

They went through the rest of the class listening to Turner and Shawn had become intrigued by the new blonde girl.

* * *

(Everyone exiting class and Cory and Shawn talking in the hallway)

"Cor Cor Cor Did you see that new blonde girl that sat next to me? She's seems really cool. I mean, her style, flair attitude, she probably slacked off at her old school. That's just like me! She's something special. Something that no girl has at this school. " Shawn said feeling that there was something special in Maya that he saw in her.

"Wow Shawn I've never seen you like this before. But just take it easy. We should get to know them first and try to become friends with them. How about we invite them to sit with us at lunch so they'll feel less nervous and more at home?" Cory asked feeling that his idea sounded good.

"That's a good idea. Let's go" Shawn said agreeing to Cory's idea and walked towards the cafeteria together.

* * *

(Riley and Maya in the lunch line getting their lunch)

"Well English was interesting Maya. I've never seen a teacher use comic books to teach before. What part did you like?" Riley asked Maya as she slid her tray down the lunch line getting the slop they call school lunches.

"I wasn't really listening that much but what I liked about class is that Mr. Turner's a cool teacher. He's fun" Maya said as she picked up her tray when they reached the end of the line.

"So where should we sit?" Riley asked not knowing where to sit.

Maya scanned the lunchroom looking for empty spots when she immediately stopped at two waving hands telling them to come over.

"Riles look over there" Maya said to Riley pointing to a smiley and waving Shawn and Cory.

Riley looked over to the boys table and saw they looked really eager to have them sit with them.

"It looks like your Dad and Shawn want us to sit with them. Let's go" Maya said and lead the way to the boys table with Riley following behind her.

They reached the boys table and set their trays down and took a seat.

"Hi! I'm Cory and this is Shawn" Cory said cheerfully introducing himself and Shawn.

"I'm Riley and this is Maya" Riley replied cheerfully introducing himself and Maya.

"Isn't it cool how we're both Matthews right?" Cory asked making conversation with the girls.

"Yeah it's really interesting. Isn't it? But anyway tell us about yourselves. What do you like to do? How's your family like?" Riley asked the boys making a meaningful conversation start.

Cory started to talk about how annoying his little sister Morgan is, how girl crazy his older brother Eric is, his friendship with Shawn and Topanga and how he's enemies with Harley Keiner.

Shawn went to talk about how he slacks off in class, getting in trouble a few times, life in the trailer park, him being a ladies man and his friendship with Cory and Topanga and how Harley hates him and Cory's guts A LOT.

To Riley it felt really weird seeing her Dad and Uncle Shawn like this and Riley never knew that her Uncle Eric was girl crazy.

To top off talking about life in the trailer park Shawn made jokes about to never go down their at night or they'll shoot you which made the girls burst out laughing and also Cory.

Riley never knew her Uncle Shawn was this funny.

 _"Maybe being in Dad, Mom's and Uncle Shawn's universe won't be that scary after all" Riley thought with a cheesy smile on her face still thinking about the joke that Shawn told them._

* * *

 **How'd you like it guys? Tell me what do you want to see in here. Confrontation with Harley, Shaya moments, the girls friendship moments with Topanga or friendship moments with the five of them? TELL TELL TELL IN THE REVIEWS! It's be easier to do the chapters when I know what you guys want.**

 **XOXOXO**

 **~jhansikirani17025**


	3. Chapter 3 We've Got Your Back

**Chapter 3**

(The next day at school)

The girls were starting to like it here at John Adams.

Right now the four were walking through the hallway with Cory and Shawn explaining them how things run around here and what to make sure to avoid at all costs.

People like Mr. Feeny and Harley's group.

The boys made the girls stop by the lockers and turned the corner to show them the number one thing to avoid at all times.

"You see that group of boys over there?" Cory asked the girls pointing to Harley and his lackeys hanging out by the boys bathroom.

"Yeah" Riley and Maya replied in unison.

"That's Harley Keiner and his lackeys. Avoid them at all costs. They love to pick around us 7th graders. They say we're their little ant farm. But mostly he hates me and Cory's guts the most" Shawn explained to the girls.

The girls nodded understanding to avoid them the most.

"Now come let's go to out lockers quickly and get our stuff before they see us" Cory turned back and whispered to the group.

They all nodded in agreement and quietly tiptoed past Harley's group very quietly to not get seen by them.

Shawn being the idiot he is had gotten a sneeze which he tried to keep inside but failed to which led to a loud whooshing sound which gave them up which then made Harley's head whip toward them at the speed of light.

 **(Even though Shawn is an idiot sometimes we love him anyways :))**

Harley jumped down from the ledge he was sitting at with his lackeys and went towards the group with Joey and Frankie next to him.

The boys got a bit scared of Harley and slowly slid back a few feet behind the girls because they didn't want to get pounded.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Two new girls hanging out with baboon and baboons best friend?" Harley said in an intimidating tone when he stood in front of the girls with his lackeys next to him.

"I need to make nicknames for you two. I'll call you-" Harley started looking over Riley trying to figure out what to call her.

"Pretty baboon since you kinda look like baboon in a way" Harley said figuring out Riley's nickname.

"I'll call you-" Harley started switching over to Maya looking her over to decide what to call her.

"Tough chick since you look like you've got attitude, flair and a bad rep. Hey how about you join my crew? Your just the type of person I've been looking for. You've got everything I need. What do you say tough chick?" Harley asked putting out the proposal of having Maya join Harley's crew.

 **(*Sorry the nicknames kinda sound a bit stupid though it was the best I could do to think of Harley type nicknames for the girls*)**

Maya didn't say anything which made Harley lose his temper.

"NOBODY STAYS QUIET WHEN HARLEY KEINER GIVES THEM AN OFFER LIKE THIS! What's it's gonna be tough chick? Yes or no? Because if you say no then I'll make your whole groups lives miserable for all the time your here" Harley said and pushed Maya slightly showing that he meant business.

Maya still didn't say anything which made Harley go to the thing which make Maya talk.

Riley.

"Pretty baboon why don't you tell your friend to accept my offer or shall I hurt you to get her to talk?" Harley said and pushed Riley slightly which made her stumble showing that he seriously meant business.

The boys saw it was time to step in.

They slid in front of the girls shielding them from Harley.

"Stay a few feet back guys we'll handle this" Cory turned back and told Riley which Riley nodded and they stepped back leaving the boys to take care of Harley.

"Lay off of them Harley. Maya's never going to join you. You tried to get Shawn but I wouldn't let that happen. Maya's too good of a person to be like you. She is a person who's loyal to her best friend and loves them. That's what I like in her. Sure she's gets in trouble sometimes but she's a good kid. Since you couldn't get to Shawn because of me now your going after Maya. Cory Matthews is a person that protects his best friends cause he knows he can always count on them to do the same. Well good luck because she has us to protect her" Cory said trying to get Harley to lay off of Maya.

"Really Matthews? Your going to fight me? I'd like to see you try" Harley said not being scared of Cory standing up to him.

Harley pushed Cory slightly making him stumble showing that he wasn't scared of a little seventh grader trying to fight him.

That was when Shawn thought it was time to do what he does best.

Fight someone to defend his best friends.

NOBODY pushes around his best friends and especially the girl that Shawn really likes.

"Harley! You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight" Shawn said getting ready to fight.

Growing up in the trailer park Shawn had picked up a thing or two about fighting to defend yourself.

"Alright Hunter I'll fight you" Harley said turning to Shawn.

Harley tried to punch Shawn straight in the face but Shawn grabbed his fist and twisted his arm around. Shawn pushed Harley's arm into his back and with his other hand on Harley's shoulder, bending his back forward.

Shawn turned to his left to look at Cory and smiled, "Let's do this."

Cory smiled back and joined Shawn.

Cory put his hand on top of Shawn's on Harley's shoulder and together they kicked Harley all the way towards the boys bathroom.

They dusted their hands off and shouted, "Don't ever try that again!"

Joey and Frankie got scared that the boys had beat their leader in a fight and they quickly ran off.

The boys turned around and walked towards the girls with huge smiles on.

They hugged Riley and Maya tight in their group hug.

The girls felt really grateful that the boys did this for them.

"Thank you guys so much for protecting us. But we just met. Why would you do this for us?" Riley asks the boys.

They haven't even become that close yet so Riley was confused as to why they protected them.

"Sure yes, your right that we just met but it's simple guys. You guys are special. Your unique. I've noticed something. Your friendship is just as close as mine and Shawn's. You love each other and protect each other. Like real best friends. You don't let anything happen to each other and you always stick together. We see something in you that no one else here has. We like you guys you guys are good" Cory said explaining why he and Shawn protected the girls.

Maya walked up to Shawn with tears forming in her eyes.

"Shawn I don't know how to thank you. But why did you do this for me?" Maya asks her voice almost breaking.

"It's like what Cory said. Your special. Your unique. Your different from all the girls here. I like that about you. Your tough. You've got flair, attitude but most of all your loyal to your best friend. I feel really connected to you. I like you. You don't let anything happen to your best friend and you always stick together. I see something in you that no one else here has. Once Harley tried to get me to join his group because I didn't know who I was and I almost did it until Cory stopped me and saved me. He's the most amazing best friend that I've ever had in my life and I'm forever grateful to him and still am for saving me. I couldn't let you fall into Harley's trap. Your an amazing person and an amazing best friend" Shawn explained to Maya.

"Wow nobody's ever said that to me before. Thank you" Maya said feeling grateful to Shawn and hugged him tightly with tears flowing out.

Shawn gave into the hug and patted Maya's back to stop her from crying.

"SHH it's okay Maya everything's fine. We're here" Shawn was saying sweetly to Maya trying to calm her down.

Maya stopped crying and unhooked herself from the hug.

She looked up at Shawn with a grateful smile, her eyes still a bit wet.

Shawn wiped Maya's tears off and smiled at her.

"Now come on smile" Shawn said and tickled Maya on the arm a little to get her to smile.

Maya burst out laughing and a huge smile became present on her face.

"There we go. That's like my best friend tough chick. Tough chick doesn't look good with tears in her eyes" Shawn said feeling satisfied that he made Maya smile.

"Stop it Hunter" Maya rolled her eyes and playfully punched Shawn's arm.

"What? It's true. Tough chick doesn't look with tears. She looks good with a radiant smile that's always on" Shawn said with one of his flashy 'Shawn Hunter' smiles.

Cory and Riley were watching them from a feet back and they thought they looked cute and adorable.

"There cute best friends aren't they?" Riley asked Cory while still watching Shawn and Maya.

"Yeah they are. But only 2 more minutes then I'm breaking this up" Cory replied saying that he had enough of them being cutesy.

"Okay" Riley replied with a smile while still watching them.

 _Two minutes passed . ._

"Okay it's been two minutes, let's go" Cory said and went over to Shawn and Maya with Riley to stop them from being any more cutesy.

"If you guys are done being all cutesy best friend like, I say let's go hit up Chubbies' and forget about this whole thing. What do you say? Also we'll get to show you guys Chubbies, it's really cool place to hang out and relax" Cory said proposing his offer to everyone.

"Perfect idea let's do it" Shawn said ready to go.

"Sounds fun! Let's go!" Riley said excitedly.

"I'm down. Let's do it" Maya said ready to go.

Cory held his arm out and linked it with Riley. Riley held her arm out and linked it with Maya. Maya held her arm out and linked it with Shawn.

Cory turned to them smiling and they turned to each other smiling back.

With that they walked out of school together towards Chubbies.

* * *

 **Did you love the Shayaness in it guys? I hope you loved it! Enjoy Girl Meets Fish tonight which I'm about to go start watching right now in a few minutes.**

 **XOXOXO**

 **~jhansikirani17025**


	4. Chapter 4 Someone Special and Cheese War

**Chapter 4**

(The boys and the girls walking down the stairs into Chubbies)

"So this is Chubbies guys what do you think?" Cory asked the girls.

The girls looked around admiring Chubbies and they had to say that they liked it in here.

"I like it. It's cool!" Riley said excitedly.

"Me too. I like the vibe here" Maya said agreeing with Riley.

"Glad that you guys like it. Now come on let me take you guys to me and Shawn's special booth" Cory said to the girls and lead them over to him and Shawn's booth.

Cory slid in first on the left side and Riley slid in next to him.

On the right Shawn slid in first and Maya slid in next to him.

"This is the spot where Shawn and I have solved all of our problems and have had some really special moments here" Cory said explaining the value of this spot.

Riley looked around the booth confused as to why Cory would let them sit here.

"Guys this booth sounds really special and intimate to you guys. Why would you let us sit here?" Riley asked confused.

Shawn had an annoyed look on his face.

"Really? Do we have to go over this again? It's simple. We like you guys and we trust you. Your our best friends so why wouldn't we let out best friends sit here?" Shawn asked Riley.

"Okay your right" Riley said agreeing with Shawn.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Cory asks them.

"I'll take a slice of pizza" Riley answers.

"Nachos for me" Maya answers.

"Cheeseburger" Shawn answers.

"And I'll take French fries" Cory answers for himself.

Cory turned to Riley and told her, "Let's go get everyone's food."

"Okay" Riley replied with a cheerful smile and slid out of the booth.

Cory slid out of the booth after her and they both walked over to the ordering counter to give the cook their order.

Which just left Maya and Shawn at the table.

By themselves.

"So do you play any instruments? Do you know how to sing?" Maya asked curiously to Shawn.

From what she knew about Shawn in her and Riley's time, it was that she never really learned if Shawn was creative in music as he was when he would write or if he had done it as kid.

So now would be a good time to find out.

"I don't play any instruments but I do sing a little and write my own songs. But the only person that's ever heard me sing is Cory. Cory loves my songs and he says I sound really good. What about you? Do you know how to play any instruments? Do you know how to sing?" Shawn asked Maya. **(*I made Shawn musically talented because in a later chapter he uses it. Keep a watch for that later ;) *)**

"That's awesome! Maybe I could hear you sing sometime. I know how to sing and play guitar. I write my own songs too. But the only person that's heard me sing and play guitar is Riley. Riley says that I sing really good and she loves my songs" Maya said feeling happy that her and Shawn had something to connect on.

"At some point you'll hear me sing. That's amazing how we're both so creative with music. It adds a whole new level to our friendship" Shawn said also happy that he had another thing to connect on with Maya.

While Maya and Shawn were busy talking about music Melissa Harrington was intently watching them from afar at her table with her group.

Melissa had been after Shawn ever since 5th grade. She had always kept trying to ask him out but Shawn kept rejecting her.

So now she had to know who was this girl he was sitting with?

Melissa walked over to their table and sat down across from Shawn and Maya.

"Hey Shawn. You. Me. A movie tonight and dinner at Chubbies? How about it?" Melissa said asking Shawn out.

Shawn looked back at Maya and then back to Melissa.

He got up and grabbed Melissa's arm and led her over a few feet away from Maya because Shawn didn't want Maya to hear this.

"Sorry Melissa but I don't want to go out with you" Shawn said rejecting her.

"WHY NOT? I'm pretty and popular. Your popular too. If we date then we could become this schools power couple" Melissa said trying to get Shawn to agree to go for the date.

"Sorry but still no" Shawn said not changing his decision.

"Why is it because your going out with the trashy girl that was sitting next to you?" Melissa asked referring to Maya.

"Excuse me? Did you just call my best friend trashy?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah her clothes are so last year which makes them trashy. So she's trashy too" Melissa said in a prissy tone.

"Okay first thing you DO NOT CALL MY BEST FRIEND TRASHY! OKAY? She is amazing and a wonderful person. She's caring, she's sweet, trustful and loyal. She's unique. She's cares about others. I don't want to go out with you because someone who's special to me has already stolen my heart but they don't know it yet. Your nothing compared to Maya. Your selfish, self- centered, evil and conceited. You insult other people just so you can feel better about yourself. I would never date a person like that. Maya's not a person like you. She's a good person and I like that in a best friend. SO NOW WHY DON'T YOU GET BACK TO YOUR LITTLE GROUP AND GET OUT OF HERE OKAY?" Shawn said angrily telling Melissa to get lost.

"Fine" Melissa replied in a prissy tone and walked back to her group and up the stairs and out of Chubbies.

Shawn walked back to the table and sat down next to Maya again.

"Hey" Shawn greeted softly.

"Hey. Shawn am I trashy?" Maya said looking towards Shawn with a worried look in her eyes and her voice breaking a little.

"What? Are you asking that because of what Melissa said, right?" Shawn asked a little bit annoyed that Maya would ask a question like this even though he knows it's not true.

Maya nodded.

"Don't listen to what Melissa said. She's been after me since 5th grade and now it's gotten super annoying. She's doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Maya your not trashy. Your tough and you've got flair. Your an amazing person. Your caring, sweet, trustful and loyal, unique. Your an amazing best friend. I feel connected to you. Don't care about what other people think. You care about others. You stick by your best friends. " Shawn answered truthfully and honestly to Maya.

"Shawn, I don't even know what to say" Maya said her voice almost breaking.

"You don't have to say anything. Just come here" Shawn said and opened his arms out so Maya could hug him.

Maya scooted closer to Shawn and hugged him.

Shawn put his arms around Maya's back and hugged her tightly.

They hugged for two minutes and broke off.

Maya wiped her tears off and fixed herself.

"I heard you telling Melissa that someone special to you has stolen your heart already. Who is she?" Maya asked curiously.

"You'll find out at the right time" Shawn answered.

"Hey, I just realized something. I've already told you about my life why don't you tell me about yours. What are your parents like? Do you have any siblings?" Shawn asked Maya.

"Well my mom works at a diner. But she works there so much that I barely see her or get a chance to spend time with her. She's missed some really important moments in my life because of how busy she is. My dad left me and my mom when I was really little. He divorced her and started a new family. I have half siblings but I've never met them" Maya said explaining her home life to Shawn.

"Man that's terrible but I know how you feel though. My dad is jobless. All he does is sit around in the trailer and drink beer. He's gets a bit abusive at times. He's never around for me when I need him. My mom ran off when I was really little too" Shawn said understanding Maya's pain of having a broken family.

"Yeah. You and I are the ones that get left not like them. That's why we understand each other so well right?" Maya asked with a small smile.

"Right. And here comes the food!" Shawn said with an excited smile when he saw Cory and Riley walking to their table with everyone's food.

Cory and Riley set the food down and slid into the booth.

"Sorry guys the food took so long the line was huge" Cory said apologizing to Shawn and Maya for having to wait so long.

"Yeah we were the last ones and it took forever" Riley also added on.

"It's okay guys no problem" Shawn said reassuringly.

"Yeah me and Shawn talked this whole time. We weren't bored at all" Maya also said reassuringly.

"That's good. Did we miss anything?" Riley asked Maya and Shawn.

"Nope" Maya and Shawn answered bluntly.

"Okay Maya here's your nachos" Cory said and passed the nachos plate to Maya.

"Yay" Maya answered happily and took her plate and started eating.

"Riley your pizza" Cory said and slid Riley's pizza plate to her.

"Yay" Riley said excitedly and started eating her pizza.

"And Shawn your burger" Cory said and slid Shawn's burger plate across the table.

"Awesome" Shawn said and started eating.

"And my fries" Cory said and started eating.

Everyone started eating and that was when Shawn got the idea to do something really funny.

"You know something Cor I've never had the nachos here. I think today I'm going to try them" Shawn said and slid closer to Maya.

Shawn put his hand in Maya's bowl of cheese sauce and wiped the cheese on Maya's face.

Maya turned to Shawn with an angry look on.

"You know I think it really suits you. I like it" Shawn said studying Maya's face with a cheesy smile on.

"Oh you did not just do that Hunter" Maya said getting angry.

"I did. What are you going to do about it Hart?" Shawn asked starting a challenge.

"I'll do this" Maya said and stuck her hand in the cheese sauce and wiped it on Shawn's face.

"IT'S ON!" Shawn shouted and stuck his hand in the cheese sauce and wiped it on Maya's face.

They did that two more times until Cory and Riley felt that they did enough.

Shawn took his finger and wiped some of the cheese sauce off of Maya's face and ate it.

"It's pretty good. I like it" Shawn said feeling pleased with himself.

Riley looked around for a towel until she saw one on top of her and Cory's seat.

She turned around and grabbed it and handed it to Maya to clean herself up.

Maya grabbed it and wiped her face off.

She handed it to Shawn and he wiped his face off.

They all went back to eating because they were all still hungry.

Overall minus the whole Melissa incident it was a pretty fun day at Chubbies.


	5. Chapter 5 Pranks

**Chapter 5**

(Everyone at their lockers taking out their books for first period)

"You know what I'm in the mood for today Cor?" Shawn asked Cory as he closed his locker.

"What's that Shawn?" Cory asked he closed his locker.

"A prank" Shawn said with a mischievous smile.

"Ooh what kind of prank?" Cory asked sounding excited.

"I want to help with prank! What is it?" Riley asked sounding excited also.

"No this is not for you guys. If you guys help you'll get detention too. Your the good people who bail us out when we do this. I'm only doing this prank with Maya" Shawn turned towards Maya and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure let's do it" Maya said with an excited smile.

*The bell for English ringing*

"Guys I just heard the bell for English. Let's go" Riley called out to Maya and Shawn.

"Nah we're going to stay here. You guys go on" Shawn told Cory and Riley.

Cory had annoyed look on his face cause they were both ditching class.

"The things we do for these people" Cory said to Riley as they walked through Mr. Turner's classroom door.

With Riley and Cory in class and Mr. Feeny in his office they were the only people in the hallway.

"What's the prank?" Maya asked Shawn.

Shawn grabbed her hand and walked her over to where he set up the prank.

Above Mr. Feeny's office door.

"I snuck in early this morning and put up a bucket of melted peanut butter on top of Mr. Feeny's door suspended with a rope. At exactly 12:35 when he opens the door and tries to leave his office to go off the property and buy lunch the rope will let go and turn the bucket down drenching him in melted peanut butter" Shawn explained with an excited smile.

"I like it" Maya said sounding impressed by Shawn.

"And would you look at the time. It's 12:35 right now. Come on" Shawn said quickly looking down at his watch and grabbed Maya's hand and ran to hide behind a set of lockers.

They peered around the corner of the lockers and watched the prank unfold.

Mr. Feeny stepped out of his office door which triggered the rope that turned the bucket and dumped the melted peanut butter all over him.

Maya and Shawn started laughing quietly and put their hands over their mouths so they wouldn't be loud enough to hear.

Sadly they were still loud and Mr. Feeny heard them and quickly figured out that whoever did this prank was still here.

"WHO'S THERE? Who ever did this prank your getting suspended! Come out right now!" Mr. Feeny yelled loudly at the top of his longs in an angry tone.

Maya and Shawn came out from behind the lockers with their heads hanging low and stood in front of Mr. Feeny.

"Ah I recognize those foot steps anywhere. Mr. Hunter, Ms. Hart my office now while I go clean up" Mr. Feeny commanded and then went to the teachers bathroom to go clean up.

"Yes Sir" Maya and Shawn said in unison in a low voice and then walked into Mr. Feeny's office.

They entered his office and sat down in the chairs across from his desk.

"So what's the usual punishment for pulling a prank on the principal?" Maya asked in a worried tone.

"Well you have some options here. It could be, 2 weeks detention, suspension, janitor duty or worst of all working in the cafeteria" Shawn said and shuddered at the thought of working in the cafeteria.

"EW cafeteria duty" Maya said also shuddering at the thought of having to work in the cafeteria again after Cory made her and Riley work in the cafeteria for Electives day.

But in the end it ended up being a good learning experience but she was not in the mood to do it again.

Mr. Feeny reentered his office in a new suite all cleaned up. He closed the door behind them and then sat in his principal chair facing the two culprits.

He folded his hands on his desk and looked at Maya and Shawn straight in the eyes, "So I have a feeling Mr. Hunter was the one who pulled this shenanigan isn't it?"

Maya and Shawn didn't say anything which made Mr. Feeny become full certain that he was the one who pulled this prank.

"Well Mr. Hunter your silence tells me that your the one that did this. So your suspended for 2 weeks" Mr. Feeny said strictly.

Maya then quickly realized that she couldn't let Shawn get blamed for this. For 1 thing Cory would go nuts if he found out and two a best friend sticks by there best friend in there time of need. Now it was time for Maya to stick by Shawn.

After protecting her and defending her twice it was time for her to repay the favor to Shawn.

"WAIT!" Maya shouted quickly.

"What is it Ms. Hart?" Mr. Feeny asked Maya.

"I did this prank Mr. Feeny. Shawn had nothing to do with this. I did everything" Maya said immediately standing up and taking the blame for everything off of Shawn and on to her.

Shawn looked up at Maya and whispered with a confused look, "What are you doing?"

Maya put her hand out stopping him and going back to Mr. Feeny.

"Well in that case Ms. Hart, Mr. Hunter you are free to go" Mr. Feeny said processing this new information and quickly dismissing Shawn to leave his office.

Shawn nodded and got up from the chair and walked out of Mr. Feeny's office.

He stood behind one of the walls next to his office to try and hear what Mr. Feeny was saying to Maya.

Maya sat back down and waited for Mr. Feeny to tell her, her punishment.

"Ms. Hart it is still your first week here and I always go easy on the students during their first week so 3 days detention for three hours" Mr. Feeny said telling Maya her punishment.

"Okay Sir" Maya said and nodded accepting the punishment.

"This won't happen again right?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Yes Sir I promise" Maya said reassuringly.

"Okay. Ms. Hart your free to go" Mr. Feeny said and dismissed Maya from his office.

Maya nodded and got up from the chair and walked out of his office and into the hallway.

"What was that Maya? Why did you take the rap for me?" Shawn asked Maya confused as to why she took all of the blame on herself instead of letting Shawn get in trouble.

Maya turned around and walked to Shawn.

"I took it because I couldn't let you get suspended for weeks. Best friends stick by their best friends during their time of need. You protected me and defended me from Harley. You protected me and defended me from Melissa. It was time for me to return the favor. You said that I'm a loyal best friend so it was time for me to show that. Your awesome and amazing and I love being your best friend. So I did what all best friends would do for their best friends" Maya said explaining to Shawn as to why she took the blame.

"Thanks Maya. You are a really loyal and awesome best friend. Your the second person that's done this for me besides Cory. Even when Cory took the blame for a prank I did in the school newspaper that guilt overpowered me that he took the blame for me and I didn't tell the truth and then I accidentally ended up turning myself in to Mr. Feeny" Shawn revealed to Maya thinking back to the time of when he did the 'Principal Weeny' prank in the paper.

"Your welcome and haha you are so gullible" Maya said with a chuckle.

"HEY!" Shawn said defensively.

"What? Your cute too" Maya said bluntly.

A huge smile came on Shawn's face after hearing Maya call him cute.

"So what's the punishment?" Shawn asked getting back to the real thing he wanted to know.

"3 days detention for three hours" Maya said with a sigh.

"That's not that bad. But if you want I could sneak in and we could hang out the whole time" Shawn said with a smirk on his face and put arm around Maya's shoulders.

"I'd like that" Maya said with a thankful smile with a sparkle in her eye.


	6. Chapter 6 His Jealousy

**Chapter 6**

February 14th. Valentines Day.

The day you give chocolates, roses, cards and stuffed animals to the person you like/love.

It's supposed to be a happy and sweet day for everyone.

Not Maya Hart though.

Back at John Quincy Adams none of the boys would ever talk to Maya because she was always so menacing and they felt that if they ever tried to get near her and talk to her she'd bite their head off.

But here at John Adams it was a whole different story.

All the boys here LIKED HER.

They liked her because she's tough and not like the other girls here.

Currently the girls were at their lockers getting their stuff for first period but for some weird reason Maya couldn't get her locker opened.

Riley was getting her books out when she saw a small stack of red envelopes fall down from her locker.

She bent down and picked it up and looked them over. Her eyes grew wide and happy that she has gotten some Valentines.

"Maya look at this I got some valentines!" Riley said excitedly like a little kid who had just gotten a new toy from the toy store.

"That's awesome Riles I'm happy for you. I just wish I could get this stupid locker to open!" Maya said struggling trying to get her locker to open.

"Don't be mad at the locker Maya. It's a sweet day. Be happy" Riley said dreamily.

"I'll be happy once I get this stupid locker open!" Maya said still struggling to get her locker opened for the second time.

Maya kept struggling and finally on the third try the door flew open and dumped out a whole bunch of valentines day cards, chocolates, candies, 'will you go out with me cards', and stuffed animals.

Once the whole pile fell on to the ground it made a GIANT stack.

"What the what?" Maya asked confused as to why she got this much valentines day stuff.

"WOW!" Riley said excitedly and ran to the pile and started to look through everything.

"Maya that's amazing you got this much stuff for Valentines Day!" Riley said in a excited tone.

"Yeah I guess, but who gave me all this stuff?" Maya asked really confused as to who put all these gifts in her locker.

"We did" said a squeaky voice that came from behind Maya.

Maya got startled and quickly turned around and saw a group of nerds behind her crouched down holding roses in their hands with some of the cool boys next to them also holding roses.

"Thank you I'm flattered but . . . . . Why would you give me these?" Maya asked being polite and thanking them for the gifts but still confused as to why she got so much of them.

"We think your cool. Your not like the other girls here. Will you go out with us?" The leader of the nerds asked Maya.

"Thank you for the gifts but I'm not really in the mood to go out with anyone of you right now. Sorry" Maya said politely as she could rejecting the offer to go out with the leader of the group of nerds.

"Oh we understand. BUT WE ARE GOING TO FOLLOW YOU AROUND UNTIL YOU SAY YES!" The lead nerd shouted valiantly.

While this whole thing was happening Cory and Shawn were watching it from their lockers and Shawn wasn't liking this whole thing one bit.

"Cor I have a bad feeling about this. Look at Maya getting all that attention. It's bad for her. I've seen girls get attention like that. It goes to their heads and they never become normal. I'm worried" Shawn said feeling worried about Maya and how she was acting.

"Whoa do you smell that? It smells like jealousy! Your jealous of all the attention that Maya's getting from those nerds and cool boys. Your worried that you'll lose her to them, aren't you?" Cory said figuring everything out.

"Maybe. How'd you figure that out?" Shawn asked Cory bluntly wondering how he was able to figure all of that out.

"First of all I'm your best friend. I know everything. I have an eye for these things. Also because-" Cory started and opened Shawn's locker and waved his hand over the door to all the pictures of Maya that were on there.

On Shawn's locker door it was full with pictures of Maya and it had stickers on there that said stuff like, 'my sweetheart', 'my dream girl', 'the one for me.'

"Okay your point being?" Shawn asked getting to the point Cory was trying to say.

"My point is we know Maya. We trust her. She's smart. She wouldn't let this go to her head. She's not those other girls who would go crazy about this. She wouldn't go out with any of those guys because to be honest who would go out with any of those guys? Your overreacting Shawny. There's nothing to worry about" Cory explained to Shawn comfortingly that there was nothing to worry about here.

"Okay are you sure?" Shawn asked still a little bit doubtful.

"Yes I'm sure" Cory said with utmost confidence.

"Okay" Shawn said believing and trusting Cory's words.

"Good come on it's time for class" Cory told Shawn and started to walk into Mr. Turner's classroom with Shawn behind him.

They took their seats and waited for the girls to come.

(Back in the hallway)

"Ugh! Stupid nerds come on Riley it's time for class" Maya muttered and then grabbed Riley's hand as they walked into English.

They entered and Riley sat next to Cory and Maya sat down next to Shawn.

"Hey" Shawn whispered to Maya.

"Hey" Maya replied.

"Will you go out with me?, Will you go out with me?, Will you go out with me?" The lead nerd kept asking Maya.

"NO!" Maya repeated getting really aggravated by him.

Riley turned around and asked, "Spray bottle?"

"Yes! Spray bottle please!" Maya said relieved that Riley had the spray bottle with her.

Riley smiled and bent down and got the spray bottle from her desk.

The girls had this spray bottle in case any boy ever tried to mess with them but even though they had Cory and Shawn to protect them this was just as a back up in case they weren't there to do it.

She handed the bottle to Maya and Maya happily took it.

She turned to face the lead nerd and sprayed him.

"Spraying me with water won't get rid of me that easily Maya" The lead nerd said and wiped the water off.

"UGH!" Maya muttered defeated and put the bottle down.

"Will you go out with me?, Will you go out with me?, Will you go out with me?" The lead nerd kept asking Maya.

"NO!" Maya repeated getting really aggravated by him.

"Will you go out with me?" The lead nerd asked again.

"NO!" Maya shouted angrily which made the whole class turn to look at her and also stopping Mr. Turner from reading aloud.

"Hart is everything okay? Are you okay?" Mr. Turner asked Maya wondering why did she just scream like that in the middle of class.

"Yeah, Mr. Turner I'm fine. Everything's good. I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue" Maya said apologizing for interrupting like that.

"Alright" Mr. Turner answered and then went to back to reading aloud To Kill A Mockingbird.

They went through the rest of class and sadly Maya had to still put up with the nerds who were still trying to ask her out.

Class ended and everyone exited but still the nerds were not letting go of Maya.

Maya went to her locker to put her English stuff away and started talking to herself about this whole thing.

"Ugh stupid nerds flirting with me. Don't they know how to take no for an answer? They don't even know how to flirt! I wish someone normal who I know would flirt with me. I wouldn't mind it. I'd like it" Maya said to herself.

"Are you from Tennessee? Cause your the only ten I see. I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together. Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you the entire room became beautiful" Shawn said finishing his pick up lines and kissed Maya's hand to finish it off.

"Wow Shawn. I gotta say I'm impressed" Maya said with an impressed smile that Shawn was really good at flirting.

"Thanks" Shawn said with a smile that he successfully impressed Maya with his flirting skills.

"You deserve something for that" Maya said and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Shawn on the cheek.

Shawn had a triumphant smile on and inside he was so happy that he got a kiss from Maya.

Maya had felt somebody was watching them and she looked to the right of Shawn and the nerds were there watching the whole thing.

Maya went back to Shawn and told him, "If you'll excuse me Shawn I have to go lose these nerds. Be back in a few minutes."

Maya quickly started running down the hallway to the girls bathroom with the nerds still chasing her. But good for her she was faster then them and she made it inside the bathroom successfully. She locked the door so they couldn't get inside and went to the sink to wash her face.

"Stupid nerds who don't know how to take no for an answer. Why can't they just leave me alone?" Maya muttered to herself.

Suddenly one of the stall doors swung open and Shawn was standing there.

"So here's how I see it" Shawn said from the stall and then walked out and stood next to the sink where Maya was still washing her face.

"I know this guy who has an awesome girl best friend who he likes and really cares about. On Valentines Day the girl best friend is getting all this attention from nerds and cool boys and the guy best friend is worried that the attention will go to her head. They keep asking her out and the guy best friend is worried he'll lose her. Even though he knows she's smart enough to not let it go to her head he still is worried for her. He trusts her though but he's still worried. What should the guy best friend do?" Shawn said hypothetically about this whole thing between him and Maya.

"Well the guy best friend should trust the girl best friend that everything's going to be fine. She'll handle it. She's smart enough to not let this whole thing go to her head. Also she'd never go out with those people because they aren't her type. She's already found her type but when it's the right time she'll tell her guy best friend who it is. The guy best friend should have faith in her and trust her that she'll be fine. The guy best friend has absolutely nothing to worry about. She'll be fine" Maya said answering Shawn's hypothetical situation and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Shawn on the cheek.

Maya looked up at Shawn and smiled and walked out of the girls bathroom.

Shawn stood there in the girls bathroom with a surprised face on and his right hand over his cheek with his face saying, "Oh my god what just happened?"

 **(*Time skip to lunch*)**

It was lunch time and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Shawn cracked a joke about the cherry bomb incident when Cory had thought he successfully his Shawn up in his room with our anyone knowing for two days but his parents had already known about it which made the girls break out in laughter.

The lead nerd had followed Maya to lunch and he bent down and whispered, "Will you go out with me?" for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

That was when Maya had the last straw with this while thing.

She slammed her hand on the table and screamed, "That is enough!"

She got up, walked over to Shawn grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the lunchroom and into the hallway with the nerds following them.

Maya made Shawn stand next to her locker and also the nerds as she opened it up and started dumping all of the chocolates, candies, cards and stuffed animals into the garbage.

When she finished Maya got a matchbox out of her locker, she took a match out, struck it and then threw it into the garbage where the gifts were.

Maya turned to the lead nerd and said, "Now do you understand? Thank you for the gits and all but sorry I don't want to go out with you."

"I understand" The lead nerd finally accepting Maya's rejection and walked off upset.

Maya turned back to Shawn and Shawn asked her, "Why did you burn all the gifts?"

"Because I wanted to show the guy best friend that the girl best friend would handle everything. She was perfectly fine. I knew you were talking about me the whole time" Maya explained to Shawn and revealed that she knew already he was talking about her in the girls bathroom.

"What do you mean I was talking about you?" Shawn asked trying to sound clueless to what Maya was saying even though it didn't really work.

"What you said in the girls bathroom. I knew you were talking about me and you. It didn't take me that long to figure everything out. How could you even think I'd go out with any of those guys? They aren't my type. I've already found my type" Maya said with a confident smile.

"I don't know I panicked. Alright? Okay, Who is your type?" Shawn asked with an inquisitive smile.

"You'll find out soon. I have a surprise for you. Happy Valentines Day" Maya said with a sweet smile and pulled out Shawn's Valentines day gifts from her locker and handed it to him.

Shawn happily accepted the gifts and looked at them. It was a friendship bracelet with read heart beads and letter beads that said 'best friend' across it. There was also a card with a message that read, _I'm grateful for having you as my best friend. Your amazing and sweet and a lot badass but I like that ;) Thank you for protecting me all those times. Happy Valentines Day my best_ friend! _Love you :)_

Shawn looked up at Maya after reading the card and smiled.

"Thank you Maya. That means a lot. Your the best. I have something for you too. Happy Valentines Day" Shawn said thanking Maya for the gifts and then took out the gifts for her from behind his back and handed it to her.

Maya took the gifts and looked down at them. It was a small light brown bear holding a red heart that said 'I love you best friend.' There was also a card with a message that read, Maya your the most amazing best friend I've had. I love your spunk and flair. I love your loyalness and caringness. I'm glad and proud your best friend. Love you and Happy Valentines Day!

"Thank you Shawn. I have another gift for you" Maya said looking up at Shawn after reading the card and then stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Shawn's cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day" Maya whispered in Shawn's ear after kissing his cheek.

Shawn's jaw dropped that three times today Maya kissed him.

Maya turned to her locker and put Shawn's gifts on the top shelf. She took out a bag of marshmallows and two sticks and closed her locker.

"Wanna roast some marshmallows with me?" Maya faked turning back to Shawn.

"Why do you have marshmallows in your locker?" Shawn asked confused as to why Maya kept marshmallows in her locker.

"For snack reasons. Do you want too?" Maya asked again.

"Yup hit me up" Shawn replied and Maya tossed one of the sticks to Shawn a he caught it.

Maya walked to the garbage can with the bag of marshmallows and put some on her stick. Shawn stuck his hand in the bag and took some out and put it on his stick and then started roasting.

They both watched the marshmallows cook and Maya looked at Shawn and smiled. Shawn saw that and looked back at Maya and smiled. They went back to their marshmallows enjoying each other's company.

Best Valentines Day ever.

* * *

 **Happy August guys! How'd you love the jealous Shaya and flirty Shawn? Also how was the adorable Shaya valentines day part at the end?**


	7. Chapter 7 Girl Talk, Boy Talk

**Chapter 7**

(Everyone in study hall)

The girls and the boys were on study hall at the moment studying for their history test.

They were sitting at two separate tables because it'd be more peaceful without Shawn distracting them by his tendencies to not study and to play around.

Everyone was studying hard except for two people.

Shawn and Maya.

At the girls table, Riley and Topanga were studying hard but Maya was pretending to study while secretly doing something else.

Watching Shawn.

While Riley was looking at her book the whole time Topanga noticed that Maya didn't really look like she was studying hard.

"Riley" Topanga whispered and elbowed Riley on her arm.

"What is it?" Riley asked not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Look over their" Topanga pointed towards Maya supposedly studying that wasn't her book.

Riley looked up from book and looked to where Topanga was pointing. She caught on what Topanga was trying to say.

Riley turned back to Topanga and Topanga asked her, "Did you see that?"

Riley nodded and replied, "Yup! Do you know what this means?"

"Yes! But How could Maya think she could outsmart us? That we wouldn't be able to figure this out?" Topanga asked knowing that Maya couldn't keep hiding anything away from her two best friends she trusted the most.

"Yeah your right. Let's have a little fun with this" Riley said getting a evil smile on her face.

"Okay" Topanga replied and then went back to studying to let Riley confront Maya and then have her jump in at the right moment.

Riley turned to Maya and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Maya" She called.

No answer.

"Maya" Riley asked again.

"What is it Riles?" Maya asked turning to Riley.

"I figured since you've been studying for the past twenty minutes I should quiz to see how much you know" Riley said to Maya her plan going into action.

"Okay sure" Maya replied seeing there's no harm in that.

"Okay. During WWII which country bombed Pear Harbor?" Riley asked Maya picking one of the easiest questions that she knew was going to be on the test.

"Australia?" Maya asked guessing completely and saying the wrong answer.

"Ha! Your wrong. It's Japan. You haven't been studying for the past twenty minutes. You've been watching Shawn this whole time" Riley said with a satisfied smile confronting Maya on what she thought she could hide.

"Yeah. I saw you watching Shawn and told Riley. You can't hide anything from us Maya" Topanga said jumping in and being on Riley's side.

"Will you two shush? Shawn can't hear you saying this" Maya said in a low voice telling them to be quiet.

"We'll be quiet if you tell us the truth" Riley said folding her arms and also Topanga who did the same thing.

"Okay. Girl's bathroom. Girl's bathroom right now" Maya said in a commanding tone and got up and grabbed Riley and Topanga's arms and dragged them out of study hall and into the girls bathroom.

While the girls left to go talk in the girl's bathroom the boys still sat in study hall still studying for the test.

Cory was hard at work studying but once again Shawn wasn't.

He was busy watching Maya this whole time.

Cory looked up from his history book and saw Shawn wasn't looking at his book. He was looking at Maya's table the whole time. Which made Cory realize that he was watching Maya this whole time.

 _"Time to have some fun with this" Cory thought to himself with an evil smile on his face._

"Shawn" Cory turned to Shawn and tapped him on the shoulder.

No answer.

"Shawn" Cory asked again.

"What is it Cory?" Shawn asked turning towards Cory.

"I figured since you've been studying for the past twenty minutes I should quiz to see how much you know for the test" Cory said, his plan also going to action.

"Okay sure" Shawn replied seeing no harm in that.

"Okay. During WWII who was the leader of Germany?" Cory asked Shawn picking one of the easiest questions that he knew was on the test.

"Jackie Chan?" Shawn answered guessing completely and ended up saying the wrong answer.

"Ha! Your wrong. It's Hitler. You haven't been studying for the past twenty minutes. You've been watching Maya this whole time" Cory said with a satisfied smile confronting Shawn on what he thought she could hide.

"Will you shush? Everyone will hear you!" Shawn said in a low voice to get Cory to be quiet.

"I'll be quiet if you tell me the truth" Cory said folding his arms.

"Boy's bathroom. Boy's bathroom right now" Shawn said quickly and got up and grabbed Cory's arm and dragged him out of study hall and into the boy's bathroom.

(Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom)

The girls entered the girls bathroom and Riley and Topanga sat down on the couch and Maya leaned by the sink and started talking.

"Okay guys I like Shawn. I like him a lot" Maya said revealing her feelings for Shawn.

"EEEE! Tell him you like him" Riley and Topanga said squealing excitedly.

"Stop it!" Maya said disapprovingly.

Riley and Topanga immediately stop squealing.

"This is the first time I've ever liked someone. What if Shawn doesn't like me back if I tell him? What if my heart gets broken?" Maya asked worried thinking of the worst possible scenarios if she told her feelings to Shawn.

Riley and Topanga got up from the couch and walked to Maya. They put a hand on Maya's shoulders.

"Maya there's nothing to worry about. Shawn likes you. I've seen it in his eyes" Riley said trying to assure Maya that Shawn feels the same way.

"Yeah, I've seen it too. Cory's seen it. We've all seen it" Topanga said adding on.

"I bet you if Shawn's feeling like your feeling right now Cory's probably telling him the exact same thing right now" Riley said knowing that right now at this moment Cory was explaining everything to Shawn.

(In the boys bathroom)

"Dude I really like Maya" Shawn said revealing his feelings to Cory.

"I know that. But does she know that?" Cory asked.

"I can't tell her! What if she doesn't like me back? What if I get my heart broken?" Shawn asked worried thinking of the worst possible scenarios that would happen if he revealed his feeling to Maya.

Cory put his hand on Shawn's shoulder and told him, "Dude I've seen it in Maya's eyes. Riley's seen it. Topanga's seen it. She likes you" Cory said reassuringly to Shawn to get him it stop worrying and be confident.

"Okay" Shawn said feeling confident now.

"Good let's get back to study hall we only have thirty minutes left to study" Cory said quickly and pushed Shawn out of the boys bathroom and then followed him back into study hall.

(Back in the girls bathroom)

"Okay" Maya said feeling confident now after what Riley and Topanga told her.

"Good let's get back to study hall we only have thirty minutes left to study" Riley said quickly and pushed Maya out of the bathroom and followed her back into study hall with Topanga.

They got back in study hall and Riley told Maya to get back to the table and study so she gets an A on the test.

Maya nodded and sat back at the table and started studying.

Riley and Topanga stood by Cory's table with eager smiles on.

"Did it work?" Cory asked hoping that their plan was successful.

"Yes! Like a charm! Maya revealed everything! What about Shawn?" Topanga said excitedly.

"Awesome! Shawn revealed everything!" Cory also said excitedly.

"Yay! We can officially call operation 'Girl Talk Boy Talk' a success!" Riley said again excitedly.

"Yup!" Cory said again excitedly and put his fist out so Riley and Topanga could fist bump as the plan was successful.

The three of them fist bumped with happy smiles that everything was successful.

Riley and Topanga quickly went back to their table and joined Maya. They picked up their books and went back to studying.

Operation 'Girl Talk Boy talk' was a success and the three couldn't be more prouder.


	8. Chapter 8 Her Jealousy

**Hey my Shaya lovers I know its been almost two weeks since I updated but I had gotten really busy planning my birthday which was on (8-11-2015). My birthday was really fun I ate yummy chocolate cake it was good! Also shout out to my awesome and AMAZING friend GuitarMusicGeek for that amazing Cory and Shawn bromance one shot she wrote for me! Best present ever along with my new phone which was a Nokia Lumia 635! I hope you all enjoy this and Girl Meets Creativity tonight!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Shawn had worn his leather jacket to school today and now all the girls were practically fangirling over him because he looked so handsome in it.

Girls were practically throwing themselves at him for the attention and Shawn was just eating it up.

But Maya didn't like this whole thing one bit.

Shawn was at his locker with Cory and the girls were around him giving him attention and saying things like, "You look so handsome Shawn! Will you go out with me?" and Shawn was just enjoying all the attention he was getting.

The girls were a few feet back watching this whole thing and Maya was starting to get really angry.

"Riley do you see this? Look at all those girls throwing themselves at Shawn thinking they'll get a date with him and Shawn's just enjoying all that attention. He's being an idiot!" Maya said feeling jealous of Shawn getting all that attention.

"Whoa do you smell that? It smells like jealousy! Your jealous that Shawn's getting attention from all those girls and your thinking he's going to go out with one of them and you'll lose him to them aren't you?" Riley said figuring everything out.

"No I'm not" Maya said lying right through her teeth.

"Yes you are! You just told me and Topanga yesterday saying you liked him! Don't try and deny it!" Riley said knowing Maya was lying and that couldn't work on her.

"Okay yes! But what do I do? How do I stop Shawn from falling into those pretty girls evil clutches if they go on a date?" Maya asked worriedly thinking if Shawn went on a date with one of those pretty girls she'd lose him for good.

"Talk to him during lunch and clear everything out" Riley said knowing this would work.

"Your sure that'll work?" Maya asked sounding a little bit uncertain.

"I'm positive it'll work" Riley said confidently.

"Okay I'll do it" Maya said agreeing to Riley's idea.

*The bell for math ringing*

"It's time for math. Call the boys" Riley told Maya.

"Okay. Idiot 1, Idiot 2 it's time for math Come on!" Maya shouted to the boys.

"We're coming we're coming hold on" Cory and Shawn said quickly as they ran to catch up with the girls.

The four of them walked to Math while Maya was busy planning what she was going to say to Shawn at lunch about everything.

(Time skip to lunch)

Cory and Riley were sitting at their usual table and Riley explained to Cory why Shawn and Maya were sitting at a separate table to which Cory understood and he agreed with Riley that her idea would work.

The table to the left of them was where Shawn and Maya were sitting at and Shawn was wondering what Maya wanted to talk privately with him about.

"What did you want to talk to me about Maya?" Shawn asked wondering what was going on in Maya's head.

"Shawn, what I want to talk about is-" Maya started but then was cut off because that group of girls from before rushed to their table to fan girl over Shawn some more.

The leader of them pushed Maya out of her chair and sat in it staring right into Shawn's pretty eyes.

Maya got up from the floor and dusted herself off as to wondering what in the world happened right now.

"Why'd you push me out of my chair? I was having a conversation with my best friend" Maya asked the head girl angrily.

"Because your trash. Where does trash belong? On the floor" The head girl said in a snobby tone.

"EXCUSE ME? Okay first of all you do not just walk in here and push my best friend out of her chair, insult her and disrupt our conversation!" Shawn said standing up and spoke angrily as no one pushes around one of Shawn Hunter's best friends.

"Why can't I? I mean look at her, she's trash. No one should be best friends with trash" The head girl said even more snobbish.

"Okay first of all, all of you do not just walk in here and push my best friend out of her chair, insult her and disrupt our conversation. Two, You DO NOT call her trash! Okay? She is the most amazing person I've ever met in my life and none of you compare to her. I love her as much as I love Cory and practically the whole school knows how much I love him. Now you've got 15 seconds to walk out of here and never come back or your all going to end up in lockers where no one can hear you scream. I'll forget that your even girls" Shawn said threateningly to the head girl knowing that now they won't ever try this again.

The head girl got scared by Shawn's threat and ran out of the lunchroom along with her group.

Maya turned back to Shawn and asked, "Shawn what was that for?"

Shawn didn't reply but instead he walked towards her, grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of the lunchroom and into the hallway.

"Shawn where are we going?" Maya asked confused.

"Hallway. Hallway right now" Shawn said as they entered the hallway.

They stood by their lockers as Shawn started to talk.

"You really think I wasn't able to figure out what you were trying to tell me in the lunchroom?" Shawn asked reading Maya's mind like a book he knew back to back.

"What do you mean Shawn?" Maya asked confused.

"I knew what you were going to tell me in the lunchroom. You were trying to tell me that you didn't like all those girls fangirling over me in my leather jacket and you were worried you were going to lose me to them weren't you?" Shawn asked with a sly smile figuring out everything that Maya was going to say to him.

"How'd you know that?" Maya asks wondering how Shawn was able to figure that out.

"I can read people really easily. This one time for my 10th birthday party, Cory bought me a new issue of a wrestling comic book. But when he came and tried to give it to me I was able to figure out what he got me because he can't be cool about it. That boy can't stay cool about anything" Shawn said chuckling at Cory's inability to stay cool during situations.

"Huh your a lot smarter then I thought you were Hunter and yes that was what I was worried about" Maya said surprised that Shawn was a lot smarter then she thought.

"You didn't have to worry. I wasn't going to fall into their evil little clutches. I'm smarter then that. You should've known that and come on I'm not all just good looks" Shawn said sarcastically.

Inside Maya was really happy that she got out all of the jealousy and that Shawn didn't fall into those girls trap. That there wouldn't be a chance she'd lose him.

"I know your right and yeah you aren't surprisingly" Maya said with a roll of her eyes.

"Your going to get it Hart" Shawn said threateningly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Maya asked mockingly and pushed Shawn down on the floor and started running back into the entrance to the lunchroom as she got the perfect idea to mess with him.

"What was that for?" Shawn asked confused from the floor.

Maya turned back and said, "There's nachos on your plate, if you don't reach the table before me there going in my stomach!"

Shawn quickly got up and said, "Not if I can help it!" and started chasing Maya into the lunchroom to stop her from touching his nachos.


	9. Chapter 9 Planning And Asking

**Chapter 9**

Tomorrow was the winter formal where everyone would have a great time at the dance and have the time of their lives.

It was also the time where you could ask that special someone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend.

And that was what Shawn was set on.

Right now the girls were at their lockers putting their stuff away and getting ready for lunch and the boys were sitting on the bench with Shawn telling Cory his plan for the dance.

"So what's the plan Shawn?" Cory asked sounding excited.

"The plan is that I'm going to sing my new song that I showed you already to Maya at the dance. You'll play backup guitar for me when I'm singing. Then once I finish I'm going to have two of the band nerds that I hired drop red rose petals on her. Then that's when I'll ask her. What do you think?" Shawn asked hopeful that Cory liked his plan.

"I love it! Maya will love it at the dance. This'll definitely work" Cory said getting excited about that plan.

"Yay! But your sure my plan will work?" Shawn asks hesitantly that maybe his plan might fail.

"It won't fail it'll work. I'm positive" Cory said with utmost confidence and a reassuring smile to ease Shawn's worry's.

"Okay" Shawn said trusting Cory.

Just then the girls joined them by the bench.

Riley asked, "Are you guys ready for lunch?"

"Yup" The boys said in unison.

"Let's go!" Riley said excitedly and the boys got up and the four walked together towards the lunchroom.

(Time skip to lunch)

Topanga was sitting with them at lunch today because she had to make sure Riley found a date to the dance and that Maya asks Shawn to the dance.

Cory had the same idea as Topanga. He had to make sure Shawn asked Maya to the dance before someone else did.

"So when are you going to ask Maya to the dance?" Cory asks Shawn while taking a bite of what was supposed to be his mac and cheese.

"I'll ask her when it's the right time" Shawn said trying to dely Cory from asking anymore questions while taking a bite from his pizza.

"What better time is their to ask then right now? Do it!" Cory said pushing Shawn to ask Maya.

"Not doing it right now" Shawn said rejecting Cory's pushiness to get him to ask Maya.

Normally Shawn was never thus nervous when it came to asking a girl out but with Maya it was different.

It was different this time.

Cory elbowed Shawn in the ribs and said, "Yes you are!"

"Okay I'll ask. But when are you going to ask Topanga to the dance?" Shawn asked with a mischievous smile.

If Cory can pressure him like this, then so can he.

"I'll ask her when it's the right time" Cory said repeating Shawn's excuse from before.

"Hey! No stealing my lines! Your doing it!" Shawn said commandingly.

"No I'm not" Cory said confidently.

Shawn elbowed Cory in the ribs and said, "Yes you are!"

"Riley who are you asking to the dance?" Topanga asked Riley while eating her salad.

"I don't know yet" Riley replied nervously.

She would always become a nervous wreck around boys but Topanga was set on making sure she had a date for the dance. That's what best friends do.

"I got it! How about the new kid James in homeroom? I've talked to him a few times and he seems really nice and sweet. You guys would look great together" Topanga said excitedly about her idea.

"That could work. But I'd be too scared to talk to him" Riley admitted worriedly.

"No you wouldn't, you just need a little push" Topanga said trying to get Riley to be confidential about this.

"Okay but when can I ask? He's probably in class right now" Riley asked worriedly again.

They only had math after this and then it was time to go home and she was worried she wouldn't be able to ask James to the dance.

"He's probably having lunch right now Riley. Here I'll help you find him" Topanga said to Riley and then started to scan the lunchroom for James.

Her head stopped when she saw James walking towards his table where his friends were at.

"There he is! He's about to go sit with his friends. Go and ask!" Topanga said quickly to make sure Riley didn't miss her chance to ask.

"I'm not so sure about this Topanga" Riley said nervously with Topanga pulling Riley up out of her chair to get her to go to James.

"You just need a little confidence boost. I'll give you that" Topanga said supportively and pushed Riley all the way to where James was with his tray.

That made Riley bump into James and give out a nervous giggle.

"Oh hey Riley what's up?" James asked with a casual and sweet smile.

"Hi James I was wondering what if-" Riley started then looked back towards Topanga for morale support to which Topanga gave a confident smile and a good luck thumbs up.

Riley gave a confident smile and a thumbs up back and then turned back to James.

"You'd like to go to the dance with me?" Riley asked finishing from before.

"I'd love too! See you tomorrow night!" James said with an excited smile.

"You too!" Riley answered excitedly and then walked back to the table screaming excitedly.

"He said yes!" Riley said excitedly when she sat back down in her chair to Topanga.

"See? I knew he'd say yes! I'm so happy for you Riley!" Topanga said cheerfully and proud that it went well.

"I know. Thanks Topanga" Riley said kindly thanking Topanga for the help.

"What are best friends for?" Topanga said supportively and gave Riley a side hug.

Riley hugged her back feeling grateful for her moms friendship and support.

Riley was set and now it was time for Topanga to make sure Maya was set.

"Maya when are you going to ask Shawn to the dance?" Topanga asked Maya.

"I'll ask him at the right moment" Maya answered trying to assure Topanga that she'd ask.

She wanted to ask Shawn but she was too worried that some girl who's prettier then her was going to ask him and she didn't want to risk getting turned down by him.

"What better time is their then right now to ask? Your asking him!" Topanga said commandingly.

"Not doing it right now" Maya said rejecting Topanga's commands to ask Shawn.

Topanga elbowed Maya in the ribs and said, "Yes you are!"

Topanga and Maya turned towards the boys and they all asked at the same time, "Guys will you go to the dance with us?"

Which made everybody get confused as they didn't know what to answer with them all saying it at the same time which made Riley step in and help.

"Stop for a second hold on. If you both talk at the same time nobody will get what you mean. So whatever you want to ask one of you ask it" Riley said mediating.

Cory and Shawn decided they'll ask.

"Guys will you go to the dance with us?" Both boys asked in unison.

"We'd love to" Maya and Topanga replied with a sweet smile.

Cory and Shawn pumped their arms down and said. "Yes!"

They turned to each other and gave each other a high five.

The asking was done and now it was time for Cory and Shawn to put Shawn's plan into action at the dance.

* * *

 **A/N: This is an important note for all my Shaya lovers. I start school tomorrow (9-8-2015) which means I won't be able to update a lot. I start my freshman year of high school which means I'll probably get a lot of homework so I won't be able to be on here that much. And also I've been yelled at by my mom a few times for focusing on this and not doing other things including my homework so I told myself I'll only update during the holidays when I'm off school which will be the only time. So the next update will be during thanksgiving break. Also I have an update schedule on my profile for Soulmate so you can all know when the next update will be.**


End file.
